ZERO  ¿enamorame?
by estefani1509
Summary: zero un ex-humano...es enviado a cumplir una misión...que significa una humillación para todo cazador...SEDUCIR...a...kANAME!...sera posible...
1. Chapter 1

Hola esta es mi primer fanfiction de vampire knigth , siempre me gusto la historia de zero , me parece un personaje tan interesante y kaname tan lindoo…el único personaje que no me gusta de este manga es yuki no sé porque... pero no me gusta…...kaname y zero son perfectos!. esta historia se sitúa al final de la batalla de Rido y cuenta una historia diferente del origen de los vampiros .. Espero que les gusten, si desean dejen comentarios o denme mas ideas... se permite criticar…..gracias.

El manga es propiedad de sus respectivos creadores...si fuera mio...seria yaoi...yaoi...

Este es una pequeña explicación :

...

En antología de la historia todo ser vivo fue creado por la mano y obra de Dios , esto es lo que los hombres saben : " Dios creó al Vampiro a su imagen y semejanza hecha perfección , pero fue la misma perfección que depravo el alma de esos seres celestiales condenados por sus delitos´.

Siempre ha existido el Hombre y siempre han existidos los Vampiros.

Desde el comienzo de los tiempos las dos especies se han mantenido, encerradas en un estado de conflicto constante llegando incluso a su extinción destruyendo todo a su paso.

Como en cualquier raza Los Vampiros poseían un estatus social, una pirámide que catalogaba su pureza:

En la clase más baja se encontraban los esclavos , comúnmente conocidos como nivel E , resultado de ser convertidos por la clase más alta fueron degradados a bestias ,ya que no podían controlar sus instintos.

Sobre ellos, el inexistente nivel D, la razón para lograr convertirte en nivel D tu creador debía dar su sangre para evitar caer al nivel E dado que los únicos capaces de poder convertir a un Humano en Vampiro son Los Puros pero ningún Puro sería capaz de dar su sangre.

Por muy encima de ellos, La Clase Noble capaz de desarrollar poderes sobrenaturales, aunque se conoce muy poco.

Y en la Punta de la Pirámide Los Puros o Sangre Pura con un dominio de habilidades y poderío sobre natural, idóneamente aptos para un sin límites de posibilidades ,solo ellos son capaces de convertir a un humano en vampiro y morir solo a manos de otro Sangre Pura.

Por siglos las Dos Casta continuaron en Guerra, la causa principal...fue culpa del hombre.

Descubrió la existencia de los Vampiros, en busca del significado de la vida eterna y belleza efímera. Los hombres se pervirtieron así mismo ofreciendo sus cuerpos a los placeres bánales del mundo terrenal.

Originando así que el numero de Vampiros de nivel E se incrementara significativamente matando a miles, la situación se salió de control, llegando a reducir a un tercio la Población Mundial.

En conmemoración a la Guerra se escribieron versos y cantos en honor a los hombres caídos en batalla, uno de los más conocidos es un pequeño epílogo:

¡Los caballos eran fuertes!

¡Los caballos era agiles!

Sus pescuezos y sus cascos musicales ,

anunciaban la batalla,

los guerreros de andaluz ,

cuyo camino tiene chispa

estamparon sus gloriosas herraduras

en los secos pedregales

en los húmedos pantanos

en los ríos resonante y en la nieve silenciosa

Los guerreros en batalla

Sufrían en soledad

El caballo trituraba con sus cascos infernales

a las bestias con su andar

mitad potro y mitad humano

galopando sin cansarse y soñando sin dormir

soportando las fatigas de cruzadas vencidas

los guerreros enterrados bajo el peso de las férreas armaduras ,

con dolor rocinante hasta los huesos,

decisivos en batalla

arrollaban a las bestias

y seguían adelante

En una epopeya ,

de guerreros singulares

empolvados de tierra y jadeantes de sudor,

los cazadores se hinchan con soplido de huracanes ,

dan nerviosos un relincho

tan profundo anhelando perpetuar ,

en las pampas y confines de tierras extranjeras

la batalla está por terminar ,

los jinetes y caballos ven la triste lejanía,

todos tienen menos fuerza , menos alma, menos sangre ,todos tienen menos vida

con su último respiro ,

se alzan por los aires a su ultimo destino…

Este es uno de las tantos himnos narrados por los humanos con el mismo panorama sombrío.

Incapaces de lograr revertir los números solo un grupo de hombres con apoyo de Los Sangre Pura forjaron un pacto con un fin.

Exterminar a los vampiros de nivel E. Los Sangre Pura proporcionaron su sangre a un grupo selecto de humanos instruyéndoles el uso de las armas y poderes de encantamiento.

Gracias al gran aporte de los Vampiros , la primera generación de Cazadores, gozaron del éxito inmediato reduciendo el número de vampiros de nivel E a un 50 por ciento.

Con el refuerzo de las generación futuras la situación fue controlada, desde ese instante la existencia de los vampiros se torno desconocida para los humanos y fue velada solemnemente por los cazadores. Su labor resguardar el secreto con la función de evitar nuevas guerras , ya que el hombre era incapaz de vivir en armonía. Luchar para cuidar el equilibrio y el balance entre especies.

Solo lo más privilegiados podían convertirse en Cazadores, dotados de poderes y armas letales, capaces de matar a los vampiros que violacen las Leyes.

Ser Cazador se transmitía de generación en generación . Con el paso del tiempo La Asociación de Cazadores se Democratizó instituido por un consejo , con una activa comunicación con la Junta de Vampiros incluyendo a la nobleza.

No obstante, no todos estaban conforme con la nueva política de igualdad entre Hombres y Vampiros, para muchos aristócratas de alto rango era una deshonra pensar en los Cazadores o Humanos como semejantes , insectos con un tiempo de vida fugaz una diferencia abismal. Ellos capaces de vivir eternamente . Dueños de una supremacía incapaz de igualar, superiores en la absoluta extensión de la palabra .El tiempo de paz era solo un disfraz temporal pronto solo una de las Dos Razas prevalecería sobre las demás...

La convivencia entre Vampiros y Cazadores era un hecho. Cada uno con sus propias tradiciones pero sin quebrantar las Leyes Instituidas por las Dos Castas...


	2. Chapter 2

**HOLA... otra vez me alegro que les haya gustado , disculpen por adelantado mi retraso en bajarlo ,aunque se me hizo imposible tocar la computadora por todo este tiempo...gracias a las personas que dejaron su review significa mucho para mi...y disculpen mi horrores ortográficos...**

**nota: el poema anterior es una adaptación a mi historia , el poema es de un escritor Peruano, el poema se llama ''Los caballos de los conquistadores".**

**Disclaimer: Esta es una historia ficcion yaoi...los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a sus debidos autores ...gracias.**

**...**

En el último siglo las Leyes Constituidas confiadas para un fin de Protección, Equilibro y Unión entres Razas pronto se convirtieron en una separación categórica: Humanos, Cazadores, Vampiros.

Un Nuevo Orden .Nacías Humano jamás serías Cazador Y viceversa para las tres Especies que dominaban un Mundo regido por Leyes Universales.

Sin Embargo una anomalía existía , un ex -mortal.

Su nombre: Zero kiryu de sangre y cuna ilustre, destinado a ser Cazador de gran abolengo.

Solo basto una noche para ser degrado y ser convertido a ex-humano a la prematura edad de 8 años.

Su verdugo, una dama abriéndose paso entre las sombras.

Ella se revela en la negrura de calles frías a la luna parva, montada en su potro salvaje dando rígidos fuetazos gesto torrente de cólera feroz , los cascos trepidan y dan hoscos relincho ,mira con rencor sus ojos son dos topacios.

Ella se detiene pausadamente en la oscuridad, se escuchan sus lentas pisadas perdiéndose en el mágico palacio...

Zero de 8 años de esencia y naturaleza risueña, cándida y honorable un rasgo de noble linaje.

El pequeño infante amaba su hogar y a las personas que la habitaban. Desde su nacimiento su vida fue llenada de hermosos colores de arcoíris. Mañanas Azules, besos de su madre una dulce caricia.

La aurora acentuando la Blancura de las nubes , las sabanas ,paredes y manteles. En toda la casa se respiraban rosas frescas recién cortadas del hermoso jardín como un bosque de exóticos aromas .El sublime Dorado de las cortinas danzando al vals sereno del viento , El Rojo de los labios pintados de su madre . Todo una extensa gama de colores que se apreciaban durante el día, pero por alguna razón su hermano menor prefería los colores que ofrecía la noche...

Esa mañana en especial los colores se visualizaron más intensos a los bellos ojos del niño y pronto llego la noche. Su madre los tenia de las manos a los dos gemelos caminando por los pasillos en dirección a sus habitaciones.

La noche llena de relámpagos destello luz cada segundo. Ella los arropo y beso con ternura desapareciendo en la oscura habitación. Ella salio y bajo las escaleras con avidez , el corazón agitado por la espera y penumbra de semanas sin noticias de su amado esposo que la espera en la sala pacientemente como un perdido enamorado...

Los recuerdos de zero son pequeñas piezas de un gran rompecabezas, incapaz de ver la imagen completa. Sus ojos solo conocían la vida dentro de la paredes de su cálido hogar. Hubieron ciertos antecedentes que desencadenaron eventos cambiando su vida. El niño fue despertado por manos afectuosas y voz temblorosa de su madre que denotaba el terror que crecía en ella, sus ropas ensuciada con sangre desconocida . El y ichiru fueron conducidos por pasillos oscuros, llegando a los mas sinuosos rincones deteniéndose en un portón con inscripciones sobre la madera. Ella y los pequeños entraron. Su madre beso sus tibias mejillas despidiéndose con una sonrisa , giro estiro el brazo abriendo y desapareció cerrando el portón...

Su verdugo,cual fémina se deslizo con destreza asesinando son sus garras; guadañas exterminando todo vestigio de vida. Ella soberbiamente presuntuosa camina avasallando todo a su paso, con un poder real nunca antes visto. El cetro de su poder residía en sus ojos, ira desbordante cual leona herida, fiera y recia desencadenando épico fragor.

Ella trituraba ya los cuerpos sin vida envuelta en un fastuoso manto escarlata , caminaba entre charcos de sangre formando una rabiosa inarmónica . La fémina subió las escaleras distinguiendo un puñado de luz de una habitación, como si lo intuyese . Ella permanezco muda y fría. Sus colmillos son navajas elegantemente extendidas sinónimo de su linajes, elegantemente exhibidos sobre sus pulcros labios. Hasta ahí los niños percibieron una voz clara y fina de mujer, que cantaba y cantaba, su canto una pausada melodía un suspiro que se alargaba . Destrozo con gran dinamismo el hechizo del macizo portón profanando en la iluminada habitación .Sus ojos se posaron en los dos pequeños. Zero respiro entre el hondo silencio Y se oían acordes de aquel canto sencillo en el ambiente , el aire frío , una música intima como voces del mas allá , la mujer hablo con voz suave:

-Todo termina esta noche, mis pequeños...

La rauda dama fijo velozmente su trayecto , en solo un pestañeo zero se hallaba en sus lánguidas garras, impregnadas emanando un olor una fragancia sutil, Sangre. Su perfume reconfortante causo en el pequeño una paz interior y otra vez su voz femenina hablo con ternura infinita:

-Mi niño, mi nombre será lo último que escucharas, SHISUKA…..

ella acaricio su mejilla con delicadeza. Sus enormes colmillos son cuchillos de hojas relucientes preparados comenzaron a cercenar la piel, hundiéndose en el delicado cuello del infante, el crujido de carne viva penetrada ocasiono un dolor agudo.

-Duerme mi pequeño….

El infante batallo con cada extremidad y fibra de su cuerpo, luchando ferozmente. Sus manos se desengancharon del agarre de la fémina pero todo jugaba en su contra y pronto la fatiga, el sueño y el haber sido desangrado por completo hicieron su efecto . Incapaz de rivalizar fue cerrando sus hermosos ojos, perdiéndose en el rostro de su pequeño hermano gemelo. Finalmente zero fue arrullado en brazos de esa mujer.

...Esa noche hubo entre el niño y la luna cierta historia de encanto que no sera olvidada...

El pequeño despertó con los rayos del sol en su rostro , una voz ronca llamo su atención.

-zero despierta

Sus ojos registraron el Alba mas extraño de su vida, gotas de sangre seca en todo su frágil cuerpo. El pequeño exhala tristeza. El día nublado, una música funebremente azul ocultando las señales de un tomentoso dolor , sus son ojos fantasma de una noche jamas olvidada en el rincón del jardín de su corazó bosque gime y en la bruma del día hay un solo rosto que contempla al niño morir de dolor...


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola me hace muy feliz que dejen sus review, por favor dejen más….….. Háganme saber sus opiniones es muy importante para mí, estoy abierta a sus sugerencias. Espero que hayan pasado una Feliz Navidad y un mejor Año que el anterior todos mis mejores deseos. En lo personal a mí me gusta mucha la poesía y hare lo posible para equilibrarlo, otra vez disculpen si mi ortografía no es la mejor….gracias….**

**Disclaimer:** Esta es una historia fiction yaoi…..los personajes y el manga no me pertenecen.

...

La yegua fue primera entre los tórridos paisajes y ráfagas de aire a su olfato le trajeron recuerdo de una noche. En la cumbre dorada el caballo se detuvo al viento, recorrió el vasto valle. Ella saluda con un relincho de patas delanteras y baja con fácil trote, galopa como aquella noche hace 7 años. La yegua despierta la soledad del joven viendo a su dueño dormitar, como un frágil niño que duerme libre entre sabanas del crepúsculo matutino.

Todos se fueron aquella noche en el mágico palacio, solo quedaron la yegua y el niño . Y pronto a la nueva alba los dos emigraron a un nuevo hogar.

A las afueras de la Academia. La Arboleda ofrece sombra fresca y regala calma al joven de hermoso cabellera como briza del mar, el suspiro entre olas revolotean sus delicadas hebras plateadas. En el verde de la pradera, en mi alma joven aún perdura con eterno pesar, el sin sabor de lo que quedo de mi niñez fue serena, amarga y sola, Mañanas grises en la Academia.

El joven está sentado con ojos húmedos fija su mirada turbia a su yegua lily. Ella se acerca y cariñosamente muerde con gran suavidad los exquisitos mechones de cabello plata en la tarda de la mañana. Solo ellos dos sobrevivieron residiendo en la Academia con el Lema de Coexistencia entre Especies.

La Tecnología avanza y las ideas modernas, cuestionando al hombre como el destructor de la vida. La humanidad da pasos grandes los jóvenes aportan conceptos innovadores pero pronto son aplastados por Paradigmas Tradicionales. Con La muerte de sus padres, el caso se tornó de índole popular entre las Clases Sociales, haciendo énfasis en el poder de los Pura Sangre, exponiendo lo vulnerable que cualquiera podía ser. No obstante el caso fue cerrado y así como vino se quedo en el olvido. Si bien fue el principio de la nueva era entre especies y el fin de leyes extremistas. Otras mantuvieron su mismo curso con un enfoque diferente , la frecuente ignorancia del Humano exceptuando por ciertos sectores de rango polito, lucrando una sustanciosa tajada de interés disponiendo de las masas a su antojo. Pronto el hombre se convirtió en un ser oprimido, arrebatando por su derecho de libertad, un sujeto influido dependiente de sus temores. Moviéndose al vaivén de la jerarquía más alta.

Al diagrama constante del tiempo, ojos violetas estudiaron épocas lejanas, un documental incompleto de borrosas imágenes. A la mañana siguiente de la partida de su familia cuando la muerte se regocija de su daño, la briza caliente se filtro amorosa en su piel. En mi revolver mi madre de aroma dulce y manos cálidas , murió mi padre regresando 3 veces por semana con regalos entre las manos y nosotros escuchábamos atentos los relatos de sus viajes , mi temeroso hermano cual valiente corazón de león aventurero. Morí una noche en brazos de una mujer, morí amado, son espectadores silenciosos; la oscura noche, la lluvia y la soledad de los caminos. Murió la música alta de rizas, cuentos, murieron los colores de mi vida y las estoy velando.

En los Hematomas de mi cuerpo y cerros horizontales de mis penas. Cuando el sol me penetra espantan mis nuevos colmillos caninos, el veneno recorriendo entre mis venas un retrato de mi nueva especie de cuerpo inorgánico.

El pasado, presente e incierto futuro desembocan en su memoria

A Solo dos 2 semanas su rutina diaria dio un giro de 360 grados, su hermana adoptiva es de nacimiento una kuran y la prometida del ser más odiado kaname kuran. A sus tiernos 15 años el era un remolido de emociones una tras otra continuando con los sucesos de la semana anterior. La Batalla de Rido y los ataques de nivel E, originando caos dentro del Consejo de Cazadores con una nueva reestructuración de la Asamblea, dejando a Zero en el limbo. El capaz de matar a un Sangre Pura dando así a los Cazadores nuevas preguntas sin respuestas, pero fue a raíz que su cuerpo actuó como un arma un medio de transporte, ya que en sus venas circulaba la sangre de Kaname y Yuki. Sin ello el no hubiera vencido. Una vez finalizado con la muerte de Rido y utilizado cada gota de sangre en Batalla su cuerpo regresó a su estado normal. Acarreando que kuran kaname fuese el más beneficiado, inmediatamente después de la destrucción del Consejo de Ancianos, el se convirtió automáticamente en la cabeza. Todo transcurrió tan rápido. La Academia fue reconstruida.

El consejo de Cazadores seguía en marcha y el Consejo de Ancianos baila al mando de kuran .Zero deslizo su mano acariciando la melena de la yegua poniéndose de pie con dirección a los establos. Su padre se la regalo al cumplir los 6 años. Ella tenaz como zero, autónoma exenta de libertad volviéndose un hábito escabullirse del establo para galopar por el frondoso valle de la Academia y la de Zero dormir entre los arboles esperando ser despertado por lily.

Ella y el cazador fueron conducidos por su tío Yagari un hombre que impartía respeto a pesar de su anticuada y ruda apariencia. Todos lo saludaban con respeto, llevando en su rosto un parche negro por causa de antigua batalla sus musculosos brazos exponían las serpenteadas venas como lianas en un tronco, siempre silencioso y taimado con su clásico sombrero de boca ancha. El los llevo a vivir con el amigo de la infancia de su padre, Cross un cazador dueño de un nuevo colegio, el los acogió a los dos días de quedar huérfano.

...

Una idea deambulaba en su mente mientras el entraba con lily al gran establo, a cada paso recordaba los acontecimientos de tan solo hace 24 horas. Arto por su absurda posición, una deshonra para todo cazador. A la mirada de los demás él no pertenecía ahí, por ese motivo fue encomendado con orden absoluta a efectuarse. Una nueva misión dada en condiciones precarias, chantajeado con la clausura de la Academia la Cruz, negándolo a pertenecer a ningún lugar.

Ellos tres regresaron de la reunión de carácter urgente el día anterior dando como resultado inesperado por parte de la Asamblea de Cazadores. Su tío y Padre adoptivo rechazaron, tal ilógica idea con vehemencia. Todos en la sala quedaron estupefactos por la aceptación de Zero, la bella postura de su silueta y la delicada fisonomía de su mandíbula tiesa, su evidente rechazo en cada milímetro de piel. El joven fue forzado a aceptar .Todo estaba echado y debía seguir su curso.

…

La Academia inició las clases, la Batalla de Rido termino al final del Año Escolar. Ahora más que nunca el Colegio debía reabrir sus puertas reafirmando su posición. Kaname y Yuki seguirían asistiendo dando su completa protección y apoyo. Yuki representaba migajas de lo que alguna vez fue, redescubriendo su único amor fraternal hacia ella y malinterpretado por un amor fugaz de naturaleza platónica. Ella fue un destello de luz en su eterna penumbra, ella lo acogió en el seno de su corazón porque ella era un ave blanca en su cielo más gris. Una paloma que perdió la vida; porque ella era pura, graciosa y ligera como un rayo de luna que cuaja en la nieve.

Aun a su pesar Yagari y Cross decidieron dar su completo apoyo a Zero en su nueva misión. El Consejo pronto estaría en sus narices de ser necesario, solo quedaba continuar, la idea causaba en el joven escalofríos. Aun así, primero precisaba ser un estudiante en los Dormitorios de la Luna y luego hallaría la manera de seguir con el plan establecido, con sus cosas empacadas y la aprobación por parte de kaname kuran. Zero se dirigió dando un paso dentro del enorme portón y se hecho a andar con maleta en mano a su Nuevo Año escolar como el nuevo estudiante de la Clase Nocturna…


End file.
